


A Little Friendly Competition

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendly competition, M/M, Week 13 prompt, shadowhunters academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: The Honor of being the first guest lecturer at the Shadowhunters Academy brings out Magnus and Cat's competitive spirits, much to Alec's embarrassment.





	A Little Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

“I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to be our very first guest lecturers at the grand opening of the Shadowhunter Academy!” The Consul’s assistant gushed to Magnus and Catarina.

“It’s our pleasure,” Magnus cooed. “Can you tell us how many have signed up?” He shot Cat a look out of the corner of his eye, a bit peeved that he had to share the stage with another Warlock. Best friend or not!

“Oh of course!” Quickly the assistant counted off the number of sign-ups. “Ms. Loss has 97 registered while Mr. Bane you have 103 registered.”

Magnus elbowed Cat, lips stretched in a grin. He got a harder elbow jab back. Just a little friendly competition among friends, right?

Walking through the halls of the new academy was exciting; the mingling of Shadowhunters and Downworlders a dream Magnus never imagined seeing. Coming up behind a large group of students, Magnus looked at what captured their attention. Covering the board were pictures of hospital patients of Cat’s. Magnus frowned; she even had before and after photos. The announcement of her guest lecture, followed by the tag line, _Meet Warlock Catarina Loss, nurse and savior of Mundane’s!_

Next day, Magnus stood proudly in front of his own board, holding court and signing autographs. Behind him was a larger than life drawing of his heroic deeds in saving Idris from Jonathan’s attack. The full size image had Magnus destroying demons, magic shooting out of his hands. The board announcement urged the students to come meet the _Savor of Idris_! He saw Cat standing behind the crowd and gave her a wink; ignoring the finger, she gave him in reply.

The next day Magnus heard gossip about some testimonial that Cat had posted. As he read the letter posted on Cat’s board, Magnus’ mouth hung open in disbelief. His own husband wrote a glowing account of how Cat had saved him from the Owl’s arrow. Magnus’ eyes narrowed, so this was war was it?

The day of the grand opening and guest lecture kickoff dawned bright and Magnus was in a great mood. He watched in pride as people poured into his room, seats filling up so fast that the room was full a good 20 minutes before start time. He heard his name called out loudly over the crowd. Magnus looked to the door and standing their arms crossed was Alec. He hurried towards his spouse, lips spread in a big grin. “Can you believe this crowd, Alexander?”

Alec took his arm and guided him out of the room, turning him around, Alec pointed up at the huge sign hanging over Magnus’ room. “Was that really necessary?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked proudly upon the banner.

** _THE HIGH WARLOCK OF ALICANTE, HUSBAND OF INQUISTIOR ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD-BANE, THE ONLY WARLOCK WHO THE INQUISITOR CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET FOR – MAGNUS LIGHTWOOD-BANE_ **

Magnus just smirked at a blushing Inquisitor. “Completely necessary, Alexander.” He replied before directing the latecomers to Cat’s lecture. His room was full…


End file.
